My Twins Saranghae HunKai - HanKai
by YuiKai
Summary: Kai adalah Kembaran dari Sehun dan Kai juga memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang membuat dia harus menerima nasibnya yang di buang oleh orangtua kandungnya sendiri. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa di memiliki saudara kembar pun mulai mencari keadaanya. Sehun juga ketemu dengan Kai yang sikapnya polos dan menggemaskan. Dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kai. bagaimanakah cerita cinta mereka?
1. Chapter 1

My Twins SarangHae

Title : My Twins SarangHae

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan

Suport Cast : All Member Exo K dan Exo M

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama,

Rated : T

Summary : Kai adalah Kembaran dari Sehun dan Kai juga memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang membuat dia harus menerima nasibnya yang di buang oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa di memiliki saudara kembar pun mulai mencari keadaanya. Sehun juga ketemu dengan Kai yang sikap nya polos dan menggemaskan. Dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kai. bagaimanakah cerita cinta mereka pada akhirnya? Apa kah Sehun akan melanggar ikatan saudara mereka demi cintanya?

Disclaime : para pemain bukan milik author mereka milik diri sendiri tapi cerita ini murni milik author sendiri

Warning : Yaoi(selalu), TYPO dimana mana dapat di temukan, alur cerita gak jelas. Judul dan cerita gak pernah nyambung. Tidak menarik dan crack couple. Gak suka gak apa apa. Hahahaha

.

Happy Reading

.

Terlihat di sebuah rumah sakit Seoul tepatnya di St Mary Seoul International Hospital terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan gelisah di depan ruangan operasi. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang di cintainya yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati di dalam sana.

Sudah hampir 1 jam dia menunggu jalannya operasa itu tapi belum juga selesai. Operasi yang sedang di lakukan adalah operasi cesar untuk orang yang hamil. Apa kah benar kalau yang di dalam sana seorang yeoja yang sedang melahirkan? Jawabannya salah. Yang sedang melahirkan di dalam sana ada Namja. Ya, dia adalah namja yang memiliki ke istimewahan lebih yang di kasih Tuhan.

"oek..oek..oek"terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan operasi tersebut. Seketika namja yang menunggu di luar tadi tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Pintu ruangan operasi terbuka. Terlihat seorang dokter yang memakai pakian Hijau serta masker yang berjalan ke arah namja itu.

"bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya uisanim?"tanya namja itu yang di kenal dengan nama, Kim Joonmyun atau biasa di panggil Suho. Dokter itu melepas maskernya dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"selamat tuan, anak anda namja dan mereka kembar"kata uisa itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Suho semakin terlihat jelas. Dia sungguh bahagia mendengar bahwa anaknya kembar dan dua dua nya namja.

"tapi maafkan kami tuan"kata Uisa yang membuat senyuman di wajah Suho memudar. Seketika perasaan buruk menghampirinya. Hatinya tidak tenang saat mendengar perkataan uisa tadi.

"emang ada apa uisanim?"tanya Suho. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah. "seperti yang pernah saya bila sewaktu istri anda hamil, kami menemukan ke ganjalan pada salah satu anak kembar anda dan ke ganjalan itu adalah..."kata Uisanim menggantungkan ceritanya. Suho semakin terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya.

"salah satu anak anda mengalami kecacatan"kata Uisa itu dan seketika Suho merasa lemas. "ini tidak mungkin uisa, aku tidak memiliki keturunan yang cacat, jadi tidak mungkin anakku cacat uisa"kata Suho yang tidak terima jika salah satu anaknya mengalami kecacatan.

"kecacatan tidak hanya dari keturunan, bisa saja saat di dalam kandungan anak anda mengalami benturan yang keras"kata uisa. Seketika Suho ingat suatu kejadian. Kejadian dimana saat itu dia dan istrinya bertengkar hanya karena kesalah pahaman dan hal itu membuat istrinya terjatuh di lantai.

"saya harap anda bisa menerima anak itu, karena bagaimana pun dia itu anak kandung anda"kata uisa itu sambil memegang pundak Suho. Suho hanya diam saja tidak membalas ucapan uisa itu. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, istri anda akan segera di pindahkan ke ruangan inap"kata Uisa dan segera pergi meninggalkan Suho sendiri.

...

Hari demi hari sudah berganti, Bulan demi bulan juga sudah berlalu. Tidak terasa sekarang umur anak kembar itu sudah menginjak umur 3 bulan. Terlihat Suho hanya menyayangi satu anaknya, sementara yang satu lagi di tidak menyayanginya. Hanya istrinya saja lah yang menyayangi. Do –istrinya– hanya bisa bersabar dengan sikap sang suami. Do sangat tau bahwa anaknya itu sangat menginginkan pelukkan dari Suho, tapi Suho terlihat enggan untuk memeluk anaknya itu.

Do memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin di kalung itu. itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka kembar. kalung tersebut ada tulisannya. Tulisannya adalah **"Selalu Bersama"**. Kalung yang dengan tulisan **'Selalu'** diberikan kepada anak pertama sementara yang tulisan **'Bersama'** untuk anak yang kedua. Do juga selalu mengambil gambar anak kembarnya di saat mereka sedang bersama. Di selalu ingin melihat pertumbuhan anaknya setiap hari.

Malam sudah tiba. kedua anak kembar itu sudah tertidur. Nama anak kembar itu adalah, Kim Sehun untuk anak yang pertama dan Kim Jong In untuk anak kedua. Kalau di tanya anak yang mana memiliki cacat, tentu saja anak ke dua.

Suho dan Do sekarang sedang berada di kamar. Kamar itu juga ada Box Baby untuk bayi mereka. Suho memeluk pinggang Do yang sedang menyandar di dadanya. Sesekali Suho akan menghirup wangi sampo dari rambut Do.

"Suho hyungie"panggil Do sambil mengelus – elus punggung tangan Suho yang berada di atas perutnya. "ne changi, Waeyo?"tanya Suho lembut. Do terlihat takut untuk mengatakannya. Mereka sudah hampir tiap hari membahas tentang anak mereka. Terutama tentang Jong In.

"bisa kah kau menyayangi Jong In seperti kau menyayangi Sehun?"tanya Do. Seketika Suho melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia mendudukkan diri menjadi tegak. Do pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap wajah Suho.

"kenapa kau selalu membahas hal ini setiap malam?"tanya Suho dengan suara yang dingin. Do menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "hyungku mohon, kau harus menyayanginya. Bagaimana pun dia anak kandungmu hyung"kata Do.

"aku tidak mau menganggapnya anak, karena aku tidak ingin memiliki keturunan yang cacat"kata Suho. Do rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. "hyung"kata Do. "lebih baik kita buang saja anak itu"kata Suho yang sukses membuat Do terdiam sambil memangis.

"Hyung kenapa kau tega mengatakan itu"kata Do yang sekarang sudah berlinangan air mata. "kau tidak mau membuangnya. Biar aku saja yang buang"kata Suho sambil berjalan ke arah bayinya yang bernama Jong In.

"hyung aku mohon jangan lakukan itu"kata Do menghalangi Suho yang sudah mengangkat anaknya. "minggirlah"kata Suho dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Do. "hyung"panggil Do dan segera membawa anak kembarnya satu lagi.

"hyung jangan lakukan itu, aku sangat menyayanginya hyung, aku mohon hyung, ku mohon"kata Do memohon kepada Suho. "mianhae Do-ah, aku harus melakukan ini. dia akan menjadi aib bagi kita nanti"kata Suho.

"hyung dia bukan aib, dia anak kita jadi tidak mungkin jadi aib"kata Do.

"sebaiknya kau ikut denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya melihat anak ini sebelum aku membuangnya"kata Suho. Do sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi. dia segera ikut dengan Suho dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Di gendongnya baby Jong In dengan lembut.

Di elusnya pipi cubbi Jong In dengan air mata yang menetes dari semakin deras. Sehun sekarang sudah berada di gendongan Suho. Suho masuk ke dalam mobil. Di lihatnya istrinya yang terus terusan menangis.

"sebaiknya kau juga mengendong Sehun. aku akan segera menjalankan mobil ini"kata Suho dan segera mengasih Sehun kepada Do. Do mengendong kedua anaknya. Di lihat wajah damai anak kembarnya itu. 'aku pasti merindukan kau Jong In, oemma menyayangimu, jangan pernah benci oemma saat sudah besar nanti. Selalu ingat oemma, oemma akan selalu melihatmu nanti' kata Do di dalam hati. Dia benar benar sedih saat ini.

...

Suho dan Do akhirnya tiba di Busan. Kota yang cukup jauh dari kota asal mereka yaitu Seoul. Suho masuk ke wilayah perumahan elit. Dia ingin anaknya saat di buang nanti masih bisa merasakan kesenangan dalam hal material.

Dia melihat – lihat setiap rumah – rumah mewah yang ada di wilayah perumahan itu. setiap rumah itu terlihat mematikan lampu mereka. Suho jadi bingung mau meninggalkan anaknya di rumah yang mana. Dari jauh terlihat ada sebuah rumah yang paling mewah di daerah itu yang masih menghidupkan lampu. Suho segera memberhentikan mobilnya jarak 2 rumah dari rumah tersebut.

"berikan anak itu"kata Suho. Do menggelengkan kepalanya. "berikan, atau aku akan merebutnya secara paksa darimu"kata Suho. Do hanya pasra, dia tidak ingin anaknya di tarik oleh Suho.

"aku akan menulis sebuah surat, dan menyuruh mereka tetap memakai nama Jong In untuk anak ini"kata Suho dan mulai menulis Surat sambil mengendong Jong In. Suho selesai menulis surat dan segera memasukkan surat itu kedalam kain yang di pakai Jong In.

Suho mulai berjalan ke arah rumah tersebut. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat mendengar suara Do. "Hyung izinkan aku untuk memeluk dan menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya"kata Do. Suho menuruti permintaan sang istri dan segera memberi Jong In kepada Do.

Do memeluk anaknya itu sambil menagis. Dia menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada Jong In untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia mencium bibir Jong In lama, dan mencium keningnya juga. "sebaiknya cepat, atau nanti mereka tertidur"kata Suho. Do segera menyerahkan Jong In kepada Suho.

Suho berjalan meninggalkan Do yang masih menangis. "maaf kan oemma Jong In, maaf kan oemma yang tidak bisa mencegah kelakuan appamu itu"kata Do sambil menangis. "maafkan oemma"katanya.

Suho yang menggendong Jong In segera berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Di letakkannya Jong In di bawah lantai yang dingin itu. dia segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan langsung pergi ke mobilnya sebelum pemilik rumah keluar dari rumah. Suho segera menarik Do untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mereka bersembunyi.

Seseorang namja manis membuka pintu itu. di lihatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan ada orang atau tidak di luar. "tidak ada siapa – siapa"katanya dan segera menutup pintu rumah itu.

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, namja manis itu kaget saat melihat ada anak bayi di depan rumahnya. 'anak siapa ini'pikirnya dan segera mengangkat anak tersebut. Namja manis itu segera membawa bayi itu ke dalam rumah dan segera mengunci rumah itu.

Suho dan Do yang tadinya sembunyi di dalam mobil segera menegakkan badannya untuk melihat apa kah pemilik itu sudah masuk atau belum. Suho sedikit bernafas lega saat pemilik rumah itu masuk kedalam.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah malam"kata Suho yang tidak di gubris oleh Do. Do terlalu sakit dengan kelakuan suaminya yang membuang anaknya begitu saja. Suho tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu dan segera menjalankan mobil itu.

...

di dalam rumah.

Namja manis baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil membawa anak bayi itu. namja manis itu segera berjalan ke tempat di mana anak dan suaminya sedang menunggunya. Suaminya yang melihat namja manis yang berstatus istrinya itu kaget saat melihat sang istri yang menggendong seorang bayi. Anaknya yang melihat appa nya kaget segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang oemma.

"oemma, itu ciapa?"tanya anaknya yang masih berumur 3 tahun. namja manis yang di panggil oleh anaknya segera mendekati anak dan suaminya. "itu anak siapa Xinggie"panggil sang suami kepada istrinya yang di panggil Xinggie atau yang sering di kenala dengan Wu Yixing atau Lay

"molla Kris, aku tadi melihatnya di depan pintu rumah kita, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di luar sementara sekarang sedang musim dingin"kata Lay sambil mengelus pipi bayi itu.

"ya sudah kita rawat saja anak ini. aku yakin Luhan pasti akan menerima anak ini"kata Kris dan juga mengelus pipi bayi itu. "benarkah?"tanya Lay memastikan perkataan sang suami. "nde"kata Kris. "gomawo, aku semakin mencintaimu"kata Lay sambil mencium bibir sang suami.

"Luhan, apa Luhan mau adik kecil?"tanya Lay, seketika raut wajah Luhan berbinar saat mendengar perkataan oemmanya. "nde oemma, Luhan mau adik kecil"katanya dengan semangat. "ini adik bayi Luhan sekarang, Luhan harus menyayanginya sungguh sunggu. Arra"kata Lay.

"jadi ini adik kecil Luhan?"tanya Luhan. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. "Holllleeee Luhan punya adik kecil"kata Luhan sambil lompat lompat. Kris dan Lay ikut tersenyum melihat anaknya yang senang.

"oemma nama adik kecil Luhan ciapa?"tanya Luhan. Lay sejenak berpikir sebelum dia menemukan sebuah surat yang ada sama bayi itu.

_Isi surat_

_Annyeong. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkan anakku di rumah kalian. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menjaga anak ini. kumohon, rawat dan sayangi dia. Dia juga memeliki kecacatan dalam tubuhya. Dia anak authis, aku harap kalian bisa menggurusnya. Anak ini bernama Jong In, aku harap kalian tetap memberi nama itu._

_Tolong rawat dia. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau mengurus anak ini._

_Salam dari orang tua Jong In_

"dia bernama Jong In."kata Lay setelah membaca surat itu. "lihat dia juga mempunyai sebuah kalung."kata Lay dan menunjukkan kalung itu. "**_bersama_**"kata Lay yang membaca tulisan itu. "apa maksudnya?"tanya Lay. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"mungkin itu tanda yang di berikan oleh orang tuanya karena dia memiliki kembaran"kata Kris yang membuat persepsi sendiri. "kau mungkin benar Kris"kata Lay. "sekarang dia namanya Wu Jong In bukan hanya Jong In saja"kata Lay dengan senyuman. "nde, namanya Wu Jong In, Luhan panggil adikmu Jong In ara"kata Kris.

"ani, aku tidak mau memanggilnya itu, aku mau memanggilnya Kai caja"kata Luhan. "Kai?"tanya Lay dan Kris bersamaan. "nde. cupaya gampang memanggilnya"Kata Luhan dengan tersenyum polos. "baiklah, kita panggil dia Kai,"kata Lay.

"Annyeong Kai, aku Luhan. aku ini hyungmu, aku akan menjagamu selamanya. Dan aku juga akan menyayangimu"kata Luhan sambil mencium pipinya Kai. Lay dan Kris merasa keluarga mereka sangat lengkap sekarang.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Twins SarangHae

Title : My Twins SarangHae

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan

Suport Cast : All Member Exo K dan Exo M

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama,

Rated : T

Summary : Kai adalah Kembaran dari Sehun dan Kai juga memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang membuat dia harus menerima nasibnya yang di buang oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa di memiliki saudara kembar pun mulai mencari keadaanya. Sehun juga ketemu dengan Kai yang sikap nya polos dan menggemaskan. Dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kai. bagaimanakah cerita cinta mereka pada akhirnya? Apa kah Sehun akan melanggar ikatan saudara mereka demi cintanya?

Disclaime : para pemain bukan milik author mereka milik diri sendiri tapi cerita ini murni milik author sendiri

Warning : Yaoi(selalu), TYPO dimana mana dapat di temukan, alur cerita gak jelas. Judul dan cerita gak pernah nyambung. Tidak menarik dan crack couple. Gak suka gak apa apa. Hahahaha

Happy Reading

Author POV

{17 Tahun kemudian}

Tidak terasa waktu sekarang sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Anak kembar yang terpisah itu sekarang sudah besar dan mereka sekarang berumur 17 tahun.

"Sehun-ah, bangun changi ini sudah pagi. Kau harus sekolah sayang"kata seorang namja manis yang sekarang sudah bercukup umur sedang berujar kepada anak semata wayangnya yang berada di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya bukan semata wayang karena ada anaknya satu lagi. hanya saja anaknya satu lagi tidak bersama dia.

"nde oemma, aku sudah bangun"kata namja tampan yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. "kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, kita akan sarapan bersama"kata namja manis itu. namja tampan yang di kenal dengan nama Sehun atau Kim Sehun itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera berjalan ke araha kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun membuka bajunya dan segera menghidupkan Shower yang ada di kamar mandinya. Dia berdiri di bawah Shower itu, membiarkan dirinya di basuh oleh air yang dingin dan sangat segar. Di pegangnya kalung yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah di lepaskan olehnya.

**"Selalu"** itu lah yang selalu di bacanya saat mandi maupun saat sekolah. dia tidak pernah tau apa maksud dari kata – kata yang ada di kalung itu. dia sudah bertanya kepada appa dan oemmanya tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban.

Jika appa nya di tanya, appanya akan selalu menjadi **_"jangan pernah membahas masalah ini, karena itu membuat aku kesal"_** itu lah selalu jawaban appanya. Sementara jika di tanya kepada oemmanya maka oemmanya akan menangis. Itu membuat dia bingung kenapa oemmanya menangis jika di tanya hal itu. biar lah dia yang mencari sendiri jawabannya.

Cukup lama dia membersihkan badannya. Dari bersabunan, sikat gigi sampai shampoan sudah di lakukannya. Sekarang Sehun keluar kamar mandi dan segera menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya.

Dia segera memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan VIOLA sekarang dia terlihat tampan. Di segera mengambil tasnya dan mengambil jas sekolahnya. Tasnya di pakainya hanya sebelah dan jasnya di pegangnya saja.

Dia keluar kamar dan segera turun menuju ke arah meja makan. Terlihat 2 orang namja yang berstatus orang tua Sehun. "Morning appa, morning oemma. Mian lama membuat appa dan oemma menunggu"katanya dan segera duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan sang oemma.

Appa dan oemmanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "karena sudah berkumpul, kita mulai saja sarapannya, karena appa sangat lapar"kata appanya yang bernama Suho. "baiklah."kata oemmanya yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengambil nasi untuk anak dan suami tercintanya barulah mereka mulai sarapan.

...

Di sebuah rumah megah nan indah bak sebuah istana. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia juga sedang mengadakan acara sarapan bersama. Kedua anak mereka terlihat sedang duduk bersama, sesekali sang Hyung akan mengajari dongsaengnya berbicara. Sementara orang tuanya akan sesekali ikut untuk membantu sang Hyung. itu memang sebuah kegiatan mereka yang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Demi magnae mereka yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian"kata sang kepala keluarga yang bernama Kris. Semua anggota keluarga yang ada disitu kecuali magnae mereka segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris.

"nde? Waeyo Kris?"tanya sang istri yang bernama Lay bertanya kepada suaminya. "aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan jauh hari sebelumnya, hanya saja aku belum bisa karena belum siap"kata Kris yang membuat mereka penasaran. "aish appa, berhentilah bertele tele. Aku penasaran ini appa"kata Luhan sang anak tertua.

"sabar Luhan, katakanlah sekarang atau kau tidak dapat makan di rumah selama seminggu" kata Lay yang tidak sabaran. Luhan sweet drop melihat eommanya yang selalu seperti itu jika di buat penasaran oleh anggota keluarganya.

"arra arra, sabar yeobo. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau kita akan pindah dari rumah ini ke rumah baru yang sudah aku siapkan jauh – jauh hari yang berada di seoul"kata Kris dengan senyuman yang mereka di wajahnya.

"MWO? PINDAH?"kata Lay dan Luhan barengan. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yeaaahhh kita akan pindah dari sini. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pindah ke rumah baru kita. Kris kau memang sangat hebat dan baik. Aku semakin mencintaimu, saranghae"kata Lay dan memeluk Kris. Kris pun membalas pelukkan itu. "nado saranghae, aku akan selalu berbuat yang terbaik. Semua hanya demi keluarga ku yang sangat aku cintai ini"kata Kris.

Sementara itu Luhan juga ikut senang dan segera memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya. "Kai baby, kau dengar itu. kita akan pindah ke Seoul, aku sangat senang kita akan pindah. Apa kau juga senang Kai baby?"tanya Luhan kepada Kai sang magnae.

"jangan panggil dia baby lagi Luhan, dia bukan babymu"kata Lay. ada alasan kenapa Luhan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan baby.

Pertama, Luhan memang selalu memanggil Kai itu baby karena dari dulu dia selalu menganggap Kai itu masih bayi. *ngawurnihauthornya

Kedua, Luhan itu memiliki rasa lebih dari seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Kedua orang tuanya juga sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"tapi dia babyku eomma"kata Luhan yang membantah perkataan Lay. "terserahmu lah. Kai – ah, apa kau senang kita akan segera pindah dari sini. Eomma tau kau bosan dengan suasana disini apa lagi bersama Luhan, iyakan. Eomma juga yakin kau pasti akan senang jika kita sudah pindah"Kata Lay kepada Kai. Luhan yang mendengar namanya di sebut sang eomma hanya menatap eommanya kesal.

"berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Luhan. apa kau ingin ku larang untuk menyukai Kai?"ancam Lay. Luhan yang mendengar ancaman sang eomma langsung merebuh tatapannya. "eomma jangan lakukan itu. kumohon"katanya dengan menggunkan ppuppy eyes.

"berhenti melakukan itu. kau itu seorang seme Luhan"kata Kris. Luhan langsung menghilangkan puppy eyesnya. Luhan kembali melihat ke arah Kai. "Kai baby, kau senangkan kalau kita pindah?"tanya Luhan sambil mengelus elus pipi Kai dengan lembut.

Kai yang sedari tadi diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekarang terlihat tersenyum kecil. "aahhh kau senang ya. Lihat kau tersenyum"kata Luhan senang dan mencium pipi lembut Kai. Kris dan Lay tersenyum melihat kedua anak mereka.

...

Sekarang keluarga Wu sedang di perjalanan menuju Seoul barang barang yang ada di rumah mereka di tinggalkan oleh mereka karena di rumah baru mereka nanti sudah terisi dengan berbagai alat baru. Rumah mereka, mereka sewakan oleh seseorang yang datang dari mokpo.

Luhan dan Kai duduk di belakang, Kris dan Lay duduk di depan dengan Kris yang menjadi supirnya.

"Kai-ah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja, eomma tau kau mengantuk"kata Lay saat melihat ke arah Kai yang matanya sayu karena mengantuk. Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya pun melihat ke arah Kai.

"Kai-ah tidurlah hyung akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu"kata Luhan. Kai hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat mengantuk.

Luhan menepuk bagian pahanya untuk menyuruh Kai tidur di pahanya. Kai tidak merespon sama sekali. akhirnya Luhan menarik Kai dan menidurkannya dengan kepalanya di paha Luhan. Luhan mulai bernyanyi kecil untuk membuat Kai tertidur.

Lay tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang akrab. Luhan sangat menyayangi Kai apa adanya. Walaupun Kai mememiliki keterbelakangan tapi dia tetap menyayangi Kai. Lay dan Kris juga menyayangi Kai.

...

Di semua rumah mewah terlihat seorang namja tampan yang baru saja memasukkan mobil pribadinya ke dalam rumahnya. Namja tampan yang bernama Kim Sehun itu keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu dia mengaktifkan alaram untuk mobilnya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah, terlihat oemmanya yang sedang berada di dapur sedang memask kue.

"oemma apa yang sedang kau masak?"tanya Sehun.

"oh Sehunnie, kau sudah pulang. Oemma hanya sedang memasak kue. Kita akan kedatang tetangga baru."kata Oemmanya yang bernama Kim Kyungsoo.

"tetangga baru?"kata Sehun pelan.

"sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu lalu makan"kata Do dan Sehun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Dia sedang ingin istirahat. Badannya terasa sangat lelah. Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakian santai. Setelah menganti pakian. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang terasa empuk.

Dia memandang langit – langit kamarnya. Memang hal seperti itulah yang selalu dia lakukan. Di pegangnya kalung dengan cincin yang ada di lehernya. Di lihat – lihatnya cincin itu. entah kenapa cincin itu selalu membuat di berpikir keras.

Author POV End

Sehun POV

Ku perhatikan cincin ini dengan teliti. Entah kenapa cincin ini memang selalu mencuri perhatianku. Ku tekuk tanganku untuk menjadi tumpuan kepalaku. Ku putar putar cincin itu. **"SELALU"**? aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tulisan yang ada di cincin itu.

Setau aku yang selalu menggunakan kalung seperti ini hanyalah anak kembar. apa aku memiliki kembaran? Kalau aku memang memiliki kembaran, Kemana dia sekarang?

Seandainya aku memang memiliki kembaran, mungkin hidupku tidak semembosankan ini. aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang kembaran atau pun saudara kandung. Aku selalu iri dengan teman – temanku yang memiliki saudara kandung atau pun saudara kembar. seperti Chanyeol sahabatku, dia memiliki kembaran yang bernama Baekhyun dan mereka selalu bersama. Aku iri melihat mereka.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Ku masukkan kalung cincin itu ke dalam bajuku. Aku tidak pernah melepaskannya dari kecil sampai sekarang. Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingin untuk melepaskan kalung ini.

Aku turun dari kasurku. Sedikit ku rapikan pakianku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan segera membukanya. Aku keluar kamar dan ku tutup pintu kamarku kembali. Aku berjalan melewati kamar orang tuaku.

"Hiks,,,Hiks Jong In-ah, bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Eomma merindukanmu hiks,, hiks" itu suara eomma. Aku berhenti berjalan. Ku senderkan tubuhku ke dinding dekat pintu kamar eomma.

"sudah 17 tahun kita tidak bertemu sayang hiks hiks, eomma sangat merindukanmu hiks" eomma menangis? Siapa itu Jong In? aku baru mendengar nama itu? apa selama ini eomma menangis? Dan apa yang eomma tangiskan?

Seingatku eomma tidak memiliki saudara yang bernama Jong In? lagian eomma mengatakan kalau dia sudah 17 tahun tidak jumpa? Siapa itu Jong In? aku akan mencari tau siapa Jong In itu sebenarnya.

Aku segera turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke dapur meninggalkan eomma yang sedang menangis di dalam kamar. Aku duduk di bangku sendiri. Aku memang selalu makan siang sendiri.

Eomma sudah menyiapkan semua makanan di meja. Aku mulai makan siang, tapi saat ini pikiranku sedang kacau? Aku terus terpikiran dengan nama orang yang di sebut oleh eomma.

Siapa itu Jong In? apa seseorang yang sangat spesial? Kenapa eomma tidak pernah memberitauku soal ini? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku?

Aish ini membuatku pusing. Ku acak acak rambutku. Ini terlalu membingungkan. Aku harus mencari tau sendiri siapa Jong In itu sebenarnya. Aku tidak mungkin bertanya kepada appa atau eomma, pasti mereka tidak akan memberitau aku yang sebenarnya.

Brummm *anggap suara mobil ya

Sehun POV End

Author POV

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara deruan mobil. Dia menyimpan makan sianganya sesaat untuk melihat suara mobil siapa itu. terlihat Do yang sedang turun dari kamarnya.

"sepertinya tetangga baru itu sudah tiba"kata Do dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Sehun mengikuti eommanya menuju pintu rumahnya.

Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang keluar dari mobil itu. Do tersenyum ramah saat melihatnya. Sang Istri yang melihat Do tersenyum segera mebalas senyumannya.

"annyeonghaseyo, saya tetangga baru kalian"kata sang istri sopan kepada Do. "annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang kelingkungan ini, saya harap kalian bisa betah dengan lingkungan ini"kata Do sopan.

"nde"katanya sang istri. "nan Wu Yizing imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Lay"kata sang istri yang bernama Lay. "annyeong Kim Kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Do saja Lay-ssi"kata Do sopan.

"tidak perlu memakai embel – embel ssi"kata Lay. "baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, aku akan memanggilmu, Lay hyung saja"kata Do. "seperti itu lebih enak. Kalau yang ini suami saya bernama Kris"kata Lay memperkenalkan Kris.

"annyeonghaseyo, Kris imnida"kata Kris membungkukan badan. Do pun membungkukkan badan. "annyeong Kris ssi"kata Do. "kenalkan ini anak saya, namanya Sehun"kata Do memperkenalkan Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Sehun imnida"kata Sehun dengan sopan walaupun cara bicaranya Dingin. "annyeong Sehun-ah"kata Kris dan Lay kompak. "saya juga mempunyai dua orang anak. Luhan keluarlah"kata Lay menyuruh Luhan keluar mobil.

Luhan keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Kai yang sedang tertidur di punggunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida, dan ini adik saya Kai"kata Luhan. Do merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang saat mendengar dan melihat adik Luhan yang bernama Kai itu. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan dan juga Kai. entah apa yang ada di pikirannya

"oh annyeong"kata Do, tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari Kai yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. "eomma, appa, aku masuk duluan ya, aku mau meletakkan Kai ke kamarnya"kata Luhan. Kris dan Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. "ajumma saya permisi dulu, ingin mengantar adik saya masuk"kata Luhan dan dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah barunya.

Do terus memperhatikan Kai yang di gendong sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. "Do-ah kami masuk dulu ya, ingin melihat lihat dulu"kata Lay sopan. Do tersadar dan segera menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun merasa aneh dengan eommanya. Eommanya terus memperhatikan Kai walaupun Kai sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. 'kenapa eomma sepertinya senang dengan Kai? padahal dia baru melihatnya?' batin Sehun.

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Twins SarangHae

Title : My Twins SarangHae

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan

Suport Cast : All Member Exo K dan Exo M

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama,

Rated : T

Summary : Kai adalah Kembaran dari Sehun dan Kai juga memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang membuat dia harus menerima nasibnya yang di buang oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa di memiliki saudara kembar pun mulai mencari keadaanya. Sehun juga ketemu dengan Kai yang sikap nya polos dan menggemaskan. Dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kai. bagaimanakah cerita cinta mereka pada akhirnya? Apa kah Sehun akan melanggar ikatan saudara mereka demi cintanya?

Disclaime : para pemain bukan milik author mereka milik diri sendiri tapi cerita ini murni milik author sendiri

Warning : Yaoi(selalu), TYPO dimana mana dapat di temukan, alur cerita gak jelas. Judul dan cerita gak pernah nyambung. Tidak menarik dan crack couple. Gak suka gak apa apa. Hahahaha

Happy Reading

Author POV

Do dan Sehun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikan tingkah oemmanya yang terlihat aneh itu. Senyumannya pun tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Do.

"eomma"panggil Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah eommanya itu. Do membalik badannya melihat ke arah Sehun yang sekarang masih tersenyum. "eomma kenapa? Eomma terlihat senang saat melihat anaknya Ajumma tadi?"tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"molla, eomma hanya merasa senang saja, padahal oemma tidak melihat wajahnya sama sekali tapi oemma merasa senang" kata Do dan segera meninggalkan Sehun ke arah dapur.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Do. dia hanya diam menatap kepergian oemmanya yang menuju ke dapur yang sepertinya akan segera melanjutkan memasak kue.

Sehun yang tidak mau mengambil pusing pun segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Padahal dia belum makan siang, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu. sebentar lagi dia juga bisa makan.

Selama di kamar Sehun hanya diam memikirkan kejadian yang baru beberapa menit di alaminya itu. kepalanya dia penuhi dengan kata kata Jong In. 'siapa itu Jong In? kenapa oemma terlihat sangat senang saat melihat anak dari tetangga baru itu? padahal oemma belum pernah jumpa sama mereka sama sekali?' itulah yang ada di kepala Sehun.

Auhtor POV End

Luhan POV

Aku segera merebahkan tubuh dongsaengku di dalam kamar. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan sehingga dia tertidur dari tadi di perjalanan. Ku perhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai , dia juga terlihat seperti malaikat. Dia memanglah malikatku dan aku akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun

Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya . aku memang selalu menciumnya saat dia tertidur. Sebelum bibirku sampai ke bibirnya, aku mengernyitkan keningku saat merasakan nafasnya yang menerpa wajah ku. Panas, itulah yang aku rasakan.

Ku letakkan punggung tanganku ke keningnya. Oh My God, dia demam dan panasnya terasa sangat tinggi. Ottokeyo, dia memang tidak bisa kelelahan.

Ku lihat badannya yang mulai berguncang dengan perlahan. Kenapa dia selalu seperti ini jika sakit. Ku pegang tangannya erat – erat. Badannya semakin berguncang – guncang. Aku sekarang sangat panik.

"OEMMA, APPA"teriakku. Aku panik sekarang. Pegangan tangannya semakin kencang. Dia semakin kejang kejang. Ini pasti karena panasnya yang terlalu tinggi. Dia menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Ku lepaskan salah satu tanganku dari tangannya dan segera ku pukul – pukul pipinya supaya dia melepaskan gigitan itu. Dia bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "OEMMA, APPA PALLIWA" teriakku dengan sangat keras. Aku sudah tidak sabar sekarang.

Ku dengar suara gaduhan dari luar kamar. Saeng-ah, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, kau membuat hyung takut, batinku. "Waeyo Luhan? kenapa kau...OMMONIM KAI-AH"kata eomma yang hanya datang sendiri.

"ottokeyo oemma, dia tidak mau melepas gigitannya"kataku dengan panik. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tangan ku yang sakit karena cengkramannya. Ku lihat oemma juga sangat panik.

"Kai-ah lepaskan gigitannya sayang"kata eomma yang juga mencoba membantu aku melepaskan gigitannya. "KRIS AMBILKAN SENDOK SEGERA"teriak oemma. Aku yakin appa pasti segera menggambilnya.

"Luhan segera angkat adikmu, kita akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" kata eomma ku. Aku segera menganggukkan kepala. Tidak lama appa segera datang. Appa kaget saat melihat ke adaan Kai.

"Lay minggir, sebaiknya kau siapkan mobil saja, kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit" kata appa dan eomma segera pergi keluar kamar. "Kai-ah, jangan gigit bibir mu sayang, gigit ini saja"kata appa yang mencoba memasukkan sendok itu ke mulut Kai.

Kai tidak berhenti kejang – kejang. Ku mohon Kai, buka mulutmu, batinku. Aku tidak tega melihat Kai seperti ini. akhirnya appa bisa memasukkan sendok itu ke mulut Kai.

"angkat dia Luhan"suruh appa dan segera ku coba untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi tidak bisa, tanganku di genggamnya terlalu erat. Appa yang melihat itu segera mengangkat Kai.

Kami keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit berlari. Kami benar benar panik. Kulihat oemma sudah menghidupkan mobil.

"ada apa ini?"

Luhan POV End

Author POV

Setelah mendengar suara keributan dari tetangga baru itu, keluarga Kim segera keluar dari rumah. Do dan Sehun segera mendekati keluarga Wu.

"ada apa ini?"tanya Do saat melihat keluarga Wu yang sangat panik, bahkan Lay sudah menangis. "anakku...panasnya sangat tinggi dan dia juga kejang kejang"kata Lay yang menangis. Do dan Sehun terlihat kaget.

"kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit segera"kata Kris dan segera memasukan Kai ke dalam Mobil bersama Luhan. "jarak rumah sakit dari sini jauh ajushi, bisa memakan waktu satu jam"kata Sehun yang ikutan panik.

Entah karena alasan apa mereka ikutan panik. Padahal mereka baru saja saling kenal. "bagaimana ini, anakku dia harus segera di tangani dokter"kata Lay yang semakin menangis.

"di sini ada dokter, aku akan segera memanggilnya secepatnya"kata Sehun dan segera pergi. Do menganggukkan kepalanya, "sebaiknya kita bawa saja dia lagi ke kamar, sebentar lagi dokter akan datang"kata Do dan segera di turuti oleh keluarga Wu.

...

Kai sekarang sudah tenang. Di keningnya terlihat kain yang di gunakan untuk mengompresnya. Dokter mengatakan kalau Kai hanya kelelahan, dan itulah yang membuat panasnya sangat tinggi dan terjadi kejang kejang seperti itu.

Semua yang ada di kamar Kai merasa lega setelah melihat Kai yang sudah tenang. Do dan Sehun juga terlihat sangat senang padahal mereka bukanlah anggota keluarga Wu. Biarlah mereka senang tanpa alasan sekarang.

"Do-ah, Sehun-ah, Gomawo sudah mau membantu kami"kata Kris yang memeluk Lay sementara Luhan memegang tangan Kai. "nde, itulah gunanya tetangga, saling membantu satu sama lain"kata Do sambil menantap wajah Kai. dia sangat suka melihat wajah damai Kai.

"Sehun-ah, gomawo, sudah memanggil dokter tadi"kata Kris. Sehun menatap Kris lalu tersenyum kecil. "gwechana Ajushi"kata Sehun santai.

Author POV End

Sehun POV

Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu ikatan yang sangat erat dengan namja yang bernama Kai itu. Saat aku melihatnya kejang kejang seperti itu, rasanya badanku terasa panas.

Wajah Kai juga terlihat sedikit mirip dengan appa. Aku terus memperhatikannya secara seksama. Entahlah aku juga bingung sendiri kenapa aku menatapnya seperti itu.

Kalau memang kami ada ikatan aku harap ikatan itu sesuatu yang indah. Mungkin indah untuk diriku sendiri seperti jadi seseorang yang special mungkin. Ah andai itu terjadi, aku akan menjaganya kapanpun dan di manapun.

Sehun POV End

...

TBC


End file.
